shadowsofqalfandomcom-20200214-history
Nature Spells
0-LEVEL NATURE SPELLS (ORISONS) *'Create Water:' Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. *'Cure Minor Wounds:' Cures 1 point of damage. *'Detect Magic:' Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. *'Detect Poison:' Detects poison in one creature or object. *'Flare:' Dazzles one creature (–1 penalty on attack rolls). *'Guidance:' +1 on one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. *'Know Direction:' You discern north. *'Light:' Object shines like a torch. *'Mending:' Makes minor repairs on an object. *'Purify Food and Drink:' Purifies 1 cu. ft./level of food or water. *'Read Magic:' Read scrolls and spellbooks. *'Resistance:' Subject gains +1 bonus on saving throws. *'Virtue:' Subject gains 1 temporary hp. 1ST-LEVEL NATURE SPELLS *'Calm Animals:' Calms (2d4 + level) HD of animals. *'Charm Animal:' Makes one animal your friend. *'Cure Light Wounds:' Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). *'Detect Animals or Plants:' Detects kinds of animals or plants. *'Detect Snares and Pits:' Reveals natural or primitive traps. *'Endure Elements:' Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. *'Entangle:' Plants entangle everyone in 40-ft.-radius. *'Faerie Fire:' Outlines subjects with light, canceling blur, concealment, and the like. *'Goodberry:' 2d4 berries each cure 1 hp (max 8 hp/24 hours). *'Hide from Animals:' Animals can’t perceive one subject/level. *'Jump:' Subject gets bonus on Jump checks. *'Longstrider:' Your speed increases by 10 ft. *'Magic Fang:' One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1 on attack and damage rolls. *'Magic Stone:' Three stones gain +1 on attack rolls, deal 1d6+1 damage. *'Obscuring Mist:' Fog surrounds you. *'Pass without Trace:' One subject/level leaves no tracks. *'Produce Flame:' 1d6 damage +1/level, touch or thrown. *'Shillelagh:' Cudgel or quarterstaff becomes +1 weapon (1d10 damage) for 1 min./level. *'Speak with Animals:' You can communicate with animals. *'Summon Nature’s Ally I:' Calls creature to fight. 2ND-LEVEL NATURE SPELLS Animal Messenger: Sends a Tiny animal to a specific place. Animal Trance: Fascinates 2d6 HD of animals. Barkskin: Grants +2 (or higher) enhancement to natural armor. Bear’s Endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. Bull’s Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. Cat’s Grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. Chill Metal: Cold metal damages those who touch it. Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. Fire Trap M: Opened object deals 1d4 +1/level damage. Flame Blade: Touch attack deals 1d8 +1/two levels damage. Flaming Sphere: Creates rolling ball of fire, 2d6 damage, lasts 1 round/level. Fog Cloud: Fog obscures vision. Gust of Wind: Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. Heat Metal: Make metal so hot it damages those who touch it. Hold Animal: Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. Owl’s Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. Reduce Animal: Shrinks one willing animal. Resist Energy: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. Restoration, Lesser: Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. Soften Earth and Stone: Turns stone to clay or dirt to sand or mud. Spider Climb: Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. Summon Nature’s Ally II: Calls creature to fight. Summon Swarm: Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders. Tree Shape: You look exactly like a tree for 1 hour/level. Warp Wood: Bends wood (shaft, handle, door, plank). Wood Shape: Rearranges wooden objects to suit you. 3RD-LEVEL NATURE SPELLS Call Lightning: Calls down lightning bolts (3d6 per bolt) from sky. Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. Diminish Plants: Reduces size or blights growth of normal plants. Dominate Animal: Subject animal obeys silent mental commands. Magic Fang, Greater: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1/four levels on attack and damage rolls (max +5). Meld into Stone: You and your gear merge with stone. Neutralize Poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. Plant Growth: Grows vegetation, improves crops. Poison: Touch deals 1d10 Con damage, repeats in 1 min. Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. Quench: Extinguishes nonmagical fires or one magic item. Remove Disease: Cures all diseases affecting subject. Sleet Storm: Hampers vision and movement. Snare: Creates a magic booby trap. Speak with Plants: You can talk to normal plants and plant creatures. Spike Growth: Creatures in area take 1d4 damage, may be slowed. Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape. Summon Nature’s Ally III: Calls creature to fight. Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. Wind Wall: Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. 4TH-LEVEL NATURE SPELLS Air Walk: Subject treads on air as if solid (climb at 45-degree angle). Antiplant Shell: Keeps animated plants at bay. Blight: Withers one plant or deals 1d6/level damage to plant creature. Command Plants: Sway the actions of one or more plant creatures. Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. Cure Serious Wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). Dispel Magic: Cancels spells and magical effects. Flame Strike: Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage). Freedom of Movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. Giant Vermin: Turns centipedes, scorpions, or spiders into giant vermin. Ice Storm: Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. Reincarnate: Brings dead subject back in a random body. Repel Vermin: Insects, spiders, and other vermin stay 10 ft. away. Rusting Grasp: Your touch corrodes iron and alloys. Scrying F: Spies on subject from a distance. Spike Stones: Creatures in area take 1d8 damage, may be slowed. Summon Nature’s Ally IV: Calls creature to fight. 5TH-LEVEL NATURE SPELLS Animal Growth: One animal/two levels doubles in size. Atonement: Removes burden of misdeeds from subject. Awaken X: Animal or tree gains human intellect. Baleful Polymorph: Transforms subject into harmless animal. Call Lightning Storm: As call lightning, ''but 5d6 damage per bolt. '''Commune with Nature:' Learn about terrain for 1 mile/level. Control Winds: Change wind direction and speed. Cure Critical Wounds: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). Death Ward: Grants immunity to all death spells and negative energy effects. Hallow M: Designates location as holy. Insect Plague: Locust swarms attack creatures. Stoneskin M: Ignore 10 points of damage per attack. Summon Nature’s Ally V: Calls creature to fight. Transmute Mud to Rock: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. Transmute Rock to Mud: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. Tree Stride: Step from one tree to another far away. Unhallow M: Designates location as unholy. Wall of Fire: Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. Wall of Thorns: Thorns damage anyone who tries to pass. 6TH-LEVEL NATURE SPELLS Antilife Shell: 10-ft.-radius field hedges out living creatures. Bear’s Endurance, Mass: As bear’s endurance, affects one subject/ level. Bull’s Strength, Mass: As bull’s strength, affects one subject/level. Cat’s Grace, Mass: As cat’s grace, affects one subject/level. Cure Light Wounds, Mass: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. Dispel Magic, Greater: As dispel magic, ''but +20 on check. '''Find the Path:' Shows most direct way to a location. Fire Seeds: Acorns and berries become grenades and bombs. Ironwood: Magic wood is strong as steel. Liveoak: Oak becomes treant guardian. Move Earth: Digs trenches and builds hills. Owl’s Wisdom, Mass: As owl’s wisdom, affects one subject/level. Repel Wood: Pushes away wooden objects. Spellstaff: Stores one spell in wooden quarterstaff. Stone Tell: Talk to natural or worked stone. Summon Nature’s Ally VI: Calls creature to fight. Transport via Plants: Move instantly from one plant to another of the same kind. Wall of Stone: Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. 7TH-LEVEL NATURE SPELLS Animate Plants: One or more plants animate and fight for you. Changestaff: Your staff becomes a treant on command. Control Weather: Changes weather in local area. Creeping Doom: Swarms of centipedes attack at your command. Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. Fire Storm: Deals 1d6/level fire damage. Heal: Cures 10 points/level of damage, all diseases and mental conditions. Scrying, Greater: As scrying, but faster and longer. Summon Nature’s Ally VII: Calls creature to fight. Sunbeam: Beam blinds and deals 4d6 damage. Transmute Metal to Wood: '''Metal within 40 ft. becomes wood. '''True Seeing M: Lets you see all things as they really are. Wind Walk: You and your allies turn vaporous and travel fast. 8TH-LEVEL NATURE SPELLS Animal Shapes: One ally/level polymorphs into chosen animal. Control Plants: Control actions of one or more plant creatures. Cure Serious Wounds, Mass: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. Earthquake: Intense tremor shakes 80-ft.-radius. Finger of Death: Kills one subject. Repel Metal or Stone: Pushes away metal and stone. Reverse Gravity: Objects and creatures fall upward. Summon Nature’s Ally VIII: Calls creature to fight. Sunburst: Blinds all within 10 ft., deals 6d6 damage. Whirlwind: Cyclone deals damage and can pick up creatures. Word of Recall: Teleports you back to designated place. 9TH-LEVEL NATURE SPELLS Antipathy: Object or location affected by spell repels certain creatures. Cure Critical Wounds, Mass: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. Elemental Swarm: Summons multiple elementals. Foresight: “Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. Regenerate: Subject’s severed limbs grow back, cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +35). Shambler: Summons 1d4+2 shambling mounds to fight for you. Shapechange F: Transforms you into any creature, and change forms once per round. Storm of Vengeance: Storm rains acid, lightning, and hail. Summon Nature’s Ally IX: Calls creature to fight. Sympathy M: Object or location attracts certain creatures.